As wireless networks, such as, for example, wireless local area networks (WLAN), are now widely deployed in enterprise, numerous application services have been introduced for such networks. For example, location service has been introduced in WLAN for asset tracking, and paging service is being considered to provide deeper power saving for mobile client devices. In such applications, a location service controller and a paging service controller need to advertise or retrieve management/configuration information to/from mobile clients. However, there currently is no secure channel that has been defined between mobile stations and service controllers.